


Know a Good Thing

by withthekeyisking



Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge [15]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: And all that entails, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Depression, Father Figures, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightwing (1996) #109, Post-Nightwing 93, Praise Kink, Self-Worth Issues, kinda sorta, the word 'daddy' is never used, this is actually super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking
Summary: Dick cares about the Tevis family more than he ever meant to.Needsthem more than he wishes he did.Tommy especially.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tommy Tevis
Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836145
Comments: 30
Kudos: 106
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	Know a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Q's hyperfixation! The goal here is to make all of you as equally obsessed as I am with Tommy Tevis and the Tevis family XD
> 
> For those unfamiliar, check out [this post](https://boyblunder-thedarkheir.tumblr.com/post/633710164822867969/whos-tommy-tevis-on-your-rare-pair-page) which gives a very simple rundown of Dick's relationship to the Tevis family (or [this one](https://boyblunder-thedarkheir.tumblr.com/post/634372611686776832/lets-talk-about-dick-and-the-tevis-family) for a more thorough look at the whole plotline). If you want to read the storyline yourself, that would be Nightwing (1996) issues #107-111! Honestly worth a read, it's great IMO. Dick getting the love he deserves...from a mob family, lol. Plus morally ambiguous Dick? Yes please!
> 
> This fic takes place during [THIS SCENE](https://mycomicscenes.tumblr.com/post/633717850740342784/nightwing-1996-109) in issue #109 (it's a quick read, wouldn't hurt to read for context 😉).
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy!

Tommy's hand is a heavy and comforting weight on Dick's shoulder, the man standing barely a foot away from him as he asks for Dick to confirm his loyalty, that he's in this with him.

And Dick is. His old life is over, literally gone up in smoke. Tommy and the rest of the Tevis family took him in, treated him like one of their own from the very beginning, cared for him as if he were their blood. Tommy's done nothing but support him and be there for him, call him son, tell him he's worthy. He can't back out now, not when doing so would only reflect poorly on Tommy. Not when doing so would be like spitting in the face of the man who's only been good to him.

And it's not like he has anywhere else to go, anyway.

"I'm in this now," Dick says, and means it. "I'm gonna stay in this. With you."

Tommy smiles at him, warm and approving. It makes Dick's chest feel tight, like it always does when Tommy makes it clear he's proud of something Dick's done. That's not something he ever really experienced with Bruce; the man was too emotionally constipated to be open about his feelings, and when he _was_ open with them, it was usually anger and disappointment.

Tommy is different, though. He doesn't hesitate to compliment Dick, to tell him he's doing well. He boasts to everyone they come across about what a good job Dick's doing, even talking him up to Amato Fertitta. He isn't shy with physical affection either, never shying away from slinging an arm around Dick's shoulders or pulling him into a hug or even just patting him on the back. 

It's really, _really_ nice. He's started to crave it, the same way he does everything to make Lynette smile that fond smile of hers, same way he loves it when Sophia gets excited when he offers to help her with her homework. He's come to care for this family far more than he ever meant to when he took Tommy up on his offer. He's come to... _need_ them more than he wishes he did.

"All right," Tommy says softly, squeezing Dick's shoulder. "All right, good. I just had to ask, you understand. Guy like me—maybe I'm a little too trusting sometimes, you know? But life without love...what is that, right?"

Dick nods, throat feeling tight at how easily Tommy uses the word _love._ "I won't let you down."

"Aw, kid," Tommy says. His hand shifts up, cupping the back of Dick's neck and shaking him a little. "I know that, you kiddin'? If there's anyone I can count on, it's you."

Dick's eyes slide shut. He slumps forward slightly, leaning into the heat radiating off of Tommy. His grip feels steadying, stabilizing. Dick's life was such a wreck before he came here, _he_ is a wreck, and Tommy's never flinched. He's always been in Dick's corner. Dick's been so alone lately—he can't remember the last time he felt this cared for.

"You alright, Crutches?" Tommy asks, fingers kneading at Dick's skin. He pulls Dick closer, moving the younger man so that his forehead rests against Tommy's shoulder.

Dick swallows thickly, unsure why he's feeling so vulnerable tonight. Usually he's able to shake it off better than this, act like a normal human being and not so...needy. He's just tired; this day has been long and busy. He needs to go to sleep. He should tell Tommy goodnight, that they can talk more in the morning.

But for the life of him, Dick can't get himself to pull away.

He takes a shuddering breath, and Tommy makes a concerned noise, hand squeezing lightly at the back of Dick's neck. "Hey, kid, c'mon. You alright? Look at me, Dick."

Tommy's hand lifts from the nape of his neck, the skin feeling instantly cold in its absence. He takes Dick's chin between his pointer finger and thumb and lifts his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. He looks worried, and confused. Dick feels a pang of guilt run through him.

"I'm sorry," he says. He tries to draw back, but Tommy doesn't let go, and Dick doesn't have it in him to force himself out of the man's grip. "I'm..."

Tommy sighs, shaking his head. "You need to stop bein' so hard on yourself, son." Dick's heart thumps at the term. "You're doin' great, alright? Nothin' to be sorry for. I'm proud of you."

With no small amount of humiliation, Dick feels tears spring to his eyes at the words. "I'm sorry," he says again, "I'm just tired, I'm—"

Tommy shushes him, the look in his eyes so soft Dick can barely stand it. "Your old man really dropped the ball with you, huh? Well you don't have to worry, you're with me now, right? And I take care of my own. You got nothin' to worry about. Nothin' to be sorry for. I've gotcha, son."

He doesn't deserve this, this care and affection Tommy offers so readily. After everything with Blockbuster and Catalina—he doesn't deserve to be treated like he's something special. He wants to be worthy of this, he wants to prove himself to Tommy and the others. He's been doing his best the last couple months, being the best he can for Tommy, but sometimes it doesn't feel like it's good enough. He doesn't know if _he's_ good enough.

He just wants to be good.

"I'm with you," Dick echoes. "I want...I want to..."

"Yeah, son?" Tommy murmurs. Dick shivers.

Their faces are so close together. Dick can feel the warmth of Tommy's breath every time the man exhales, can see the flecks of green in his brown eyes, the beginning of stubble on his square jaw. He's handsome, really. Has put in effort to maintain his appearance as he got older; neatly cut hair, relatively fit, always a sharp dresser. And a good man. Actually a good man. Who for some reason cares about Dick.

Dick leans in hesitantly and brushes his lips against Tommy's, heart a jackrabbit in his chest. He waits for the refusal, the polite turn down, the correction about his place in things. He's ready for it, to be told he's overstepping his bounds—

But Tommy sighs gently and cups the back of his neck again, pulling him in. He slots his mouth firmly against Dick's, kissing his with the same assurance he does everything else.

A soft noise escapes Dick, surprised and relieved all at once, and he melts against the older man, hands moving up to grip at Tommy's robe.

Tommy keeps the kiss slow, containing all the caring he always directs towards Dick. The caring Dick barely knows how to handle.

"Please," Dick whispers, fingers wound tightly in the fabric of Tommy's robe.

"What do you want, son?" Tommy asks, scraping his nails lightly over the nape of Dick's neck. That term again, so easily claiming Dick as part of his family. All of them do it, all of them tell him they love him, tell him he _matters_ to them. He wonders if they even understand how much that means to him.

"Anything," Dick says, because he doesn't know how to say, _Whatever you want._

Tommy smiles crookedly. "You're a good kid," he says, voice fond. "Always so good."

A noise escapes Dick, and his cheeks flame red, embarrassed. "I—"

Tommy simply shushes him, smile not fading. He leans in and kisses Dick again, a lingering thing that has Dick's eyes fluttering closed.

"Anything, huh?" Tommy says. "Naw, son, be more specific. Tell me what you want."

Dick swallows. Honestly, he replies, "Just...to be good for you."

Tommy laughs softly, squeezing the nape of Dick's neck. "You bein' anything else simply isn't possible, Dick." Dick's breath catches. "But alright, if that's what you need right now—why don't you get on your knees for me, son?"

Dick's heart pounds in his chest, and he nods, slowly lowering himself to the ground. Tommy looks down at him fondly, stroking his fingers through Dick's hair.

"You done this before?" Tommy asks, and Dick nods again. "Good. Go on, then."

Dick's fingers shake slightly as he undoes the belt keeping Tommy's robe tied shut. The fabric falls apart, and Dick takes hold of the band of the man's pajama pants, pulling them down.

Tommy is half-hard, and Dick doesn't hesitate to wrap a hand around him, stroking him. He delights in the small, pleased hum he gets for the action, and then leans in, licking a strip from the head of Tommy's cock to the base, something proud lighting in his chest when Tommy gives a low moan.

He takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, hand reaching up to play with Tommy's balls. He moves deeper, breathing through his nose as he inch by inch he takes Tommy's cock into his mouth, letting the head brush the back of his throat and sucking, fluttering his tongue against the underside.

Tommy moans, his hand resting firmly over Dick's hair. When Dick looks up, he finds the man's head tipped back, eyes closed.

"So good, son," Tommy groans as Dick takes him deeper, letting his cock slide into his throat. "Yeah, just like that, Dick. Excellent."

Dick whines around him, his own cock hardening in his pants. He bobs his head, other hand lifting to stroke the part of Tommy's cock not in his mouth, working his mouth and his hands to make the man feel good. Every moan Tommy lets out, every word of praise, only makes Dick hotter, and he longs to touch himself. But the urge to give his all to making Tommy feel good is stronger.

Tommy's kept himself in check so far, his hips doing no more than small, occasional jerks, but suddenly they thrust forward, forcing his cock deeper into Dick's throat. Dick takes it, swallowing around him.

"Shit, kid," Tommy breathes. "I'm close, son. So good. I'm—I'm close—"

Dick redoubles his efforts, heart pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears. He wants to make Tommy come, he wants to be responsible for making him feel good. He wants to earn the praise the man gives so readily.

When Tommy comes, he does so with a long, low moan, legs shaking. And Dick swallows his release down, not flinching as the bitter taste hits his taste buds. He pulls off slowly, letting his hands drop, and then swipes his tongue over the head of Tommy's cock, licking up the remaining drops of cum. It draws a small gasp out of the man.

Carefully, Dick pulls Tommy's pajama pants back up, settling them back into place around his hips. When he looks up, he finds Tommy watching him, eyes bright and chest moving under the force of his panting.

He brushes his hand ever so gently through Dick's hair, and then takes a solid grip on the back of Dick's neck, using the hold to pull Dick to his feet. Dick rises awkwardly, stumbling as Tommy pushes him backwards until his back hits the wall.

Tommy unbuttons his pants and pulls down his zipper, and then sticks his hand inside, cupping Dick through his underwear and making him moan, head thumping against the wall.

"You're gorgeous," Tommy tells him as he slips his hand into Dick's underwear, the skin-to-skin contact making Dick gasp, hips jerking. "You have any idea what you looked like? Damn. My boy. On your knees all for me. So damn good."

Dick keens, hands flying up and grabbing the shoulders of Tommy's robe tightly, just trying to hang on. His head is spinning, his entire body thrumming under Tommy's touch and words. It's too much, it's so good—

"I can't wait to spread you out on the bed," Tommy says, leaning in so the words are whispered directly into Dick's ear. "Gonna take my time with you, son. Find exactly what makes you tick. Make _you_ feel good. My good boy."

_"Please—"_

Tommy chuckles, wrist twisting and drawing another moan out of Dick. "We've got all the time in the world, Dick. You and me. We're gonna do great things together, son. My perfect boy."

Dick falls apart, vision sparking white as he comes, painting the inside of his underwear and Tommy's hand with his release.

They don't move for a minute, both breathing a little hard, still coming down. Dick cherishes the closeness, head dropping down to rest against Tommy's shoulder, smiling when Tommy places a soft kiss on his temple.

Eventually, the older man pulls away, slipping his hand back out of Dick's pants and reaching over to grab a tissue from the box on top of the dresser, wiping his hand off and then tossing the tissue into the trash can. He redoes Dick's zipper and button for him, straightens his shirt.

"You're somethin' special," Tommy tells him matter-of-factly, and Dick blushes, ducking his head. Tommy laughs softly and steps back, turning for the door.

"Get some sleep, Crutches," the man says as he walks away. "In the morning, I'm gonna make you my famous spinach and feta omelet! How about that?"

Dick smiles tiredly after him. "Sounds great, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [tumblr](https://boyblunder-thedarkheir.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
